1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal in which a touch input is possible and a method of controlling the mobile terminal
2. Discussion of the Background
A terminal is broadly categorized into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal functions as a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like.
In addition, the mobile terminal displays various information including a list of items on a small size display. Thus, the user can scroll the displayed list to see items not currently displayed. However, because a large number of items may be included, the scrolling feature is cumbersome and time consuming.